Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 49
| StoryTitle1 = Enter: The Smuggler! | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker1_1 = Bruce Patterson | Colourist1_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker2_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist2_1 = Ed Hannigan | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker can't keep his mind on grading papers as his mind is focused on how the Daily Globe went out of business and his worries about Madam Web knowing his secret identity. His thoughts are interrupted by his fellow colleague Phillip Chang. Seeing that something is bothering Peter, he suggests the two go out and try and relax. While they are out, Phillip recognizes Tommy Li, a member of the White Dragon gang. Recounting how the gang had caused him trouble, and that Tommy must have managed to avoid arrest. Phil suggests they try and catch him for the authorities. Noticing that he has been spotted, Tommy makes a run for a nearby alley where his van is parked. While Phillip is distracted by Tommy's escape, Peter slips away to the rooftops where he can change into Spider-Man. Unfortunately for Spider-Man, Tommy has another crook, named Brent, is following him in a helicopter, who spots Spider-Man following the van and warns Li. Spider-Man attempts to tag the van with a spider-tracer, however, it ends up striking a passing bird. The wall-crawler continues his pursuit, landing on top of the van. Before he can peel the roof back, Spider-Man is shot at by the man in the helicopter. This forces Spider-Man to leap to safety, losing the van at the entrance into the Holland Tunnel. Brent reports back to his employer about Spider-Man's interference. His boss tells him to rendezvous with Tommy and tell him to lay low for a few days. After ending the conversation, Brent's boss is furious that another costumed hero is interfering in his affairs and vows to squash whoever gets in his way. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is traveling through Greenwich Village where he spots an elderly couple walking together. This reminds him to call Aunt May, and so he returns to his Chelsea apartment. There he calls Aunt May at the Restwell Retirement Home. May has quite the bombshell for Peter: She has gotten engaged to a fellow Restwell resident, a man by the name of Nathan Lubensky. She asks Peter to join her in the celebration. Later that evening, Spider-Man goes to pick up the trail of Tommy Li. He waits at the former hideout of the White Dragons, and sure enough, Tommy Li shows up. Spider-Man quickly webs Tommy up and demands to know where he can find the man in the helicopter who shot at him earlier that day. Learning that he can be found in Brooklyn, Spider-Man takes Tommy Li with him and takes the subway into Brooklyn. Tommy takes Spider-Man to a warehouse near JFK International Airport, the costumed criminal known as the Smuggler is plotting their next scheme when Tommy Li suddenly comes into the room. When they ask him what's going on, Tommy falls over and Spider-Man attacks. The wall-crawler makes short work of the Smuggler's goons. The Smuggler attacks Spider-Man, who compares his opponents strength to that of Luke Cage. Mention of Cage's name sends the Smuggler into a fury that makes him sloppy. Spider-Man overpowers the Smuggler, but only has four feet of webbing left. Although he uses this to bind the Smuggler he finds himself in an interesting predicament. He can't put the Smuggler down because the fight will start up again, but if he doesn't figure something out soon, he'll have no choice when his webbing dissolves. | StoryTitle2 = The White Tiger! | Synopsis2 = Blackbyrd has got a bead on a criminal named Lou Gunther a local hood. He tells him the origins of the White Tiger. He also explains of the White Tigers various exploits, and how his civilian identity became public knowledge following a battle against the Lightmaster with Spider-Man. He finished by telling Lou that Hector's family was recently murdered by criminals and that his girlfriend broke up with him. Finishing his story, Blackbyrd lets the White Tiger loose on Lou to learn who it was who killed his family. When Lou is unable to tell the White Tiger what he needs to know, Blackbyrd has to stop the White Tiger from beating the man to death. Blackbyrd promises the White Tiger that they will find his families murderer and bring them to justice. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Artie and Sam (Subway workers) * Smuggler's Gang Members ** Bill ** Harry Locations: * ** ** *** *** **** **** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Enter: The Smuggler! * Peter thinks about his recent job loss due to the closing of the Daily Globe and how Madam Web discovered his secret identity. Both of these events happened in . * Phillip Chang recounts how Spider-Man helped him against the White Dragon and his gang. That happened in - . * Spider-Man compares the Smuggler's strength to that of Luke Cage. Spider-Man battled Cage in . Mention of Luke Cage angers the Smuggler, as he used to operate under the name Power Man until he lost the title in a battle with Luke Cage in . The White Tiger: * Blackbyrd goes into a number of important moments in the White Tiger's career: ** The origins of the White Tiger, as they were told in . ** His battle with Jack of Hearts in - . ** The death of Hector's brother Filippo, that happened in . ** The White Tiger's battle with Spider-Man in - . ** The White Tiger publicly revealing his identity during his battle with the Lightmaster in . ** Hector's relationship with Holly Gillis occurred between - . * The person responsible for murdering Hector's parents and sister is revealed . The details of their murder are explored in more detail in . Although this story states that Hector's entire family was killed, he actually has one surviving relative, his younger sister Ava, who will first appear in . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Spectacular Spider-Mail. Letters are published from, Adam Idelson, Robb Yonkin, J.M.B. Zaranka, and Rick Glover. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}